Welcome Back
by XFH12147
Summary: There have been rumors that Sasuke has been spotted back in Konoha but are his intentions good or evil? Sakura is sent on a mission to find out and if it is for evil, she has to kill him. SasukeSakura
1. Sakura

**A/N: **Well this is the sequel to Hidden Technique but it is a different pairing. A Sasuke x Sakura instead of Neji x Tenten. Anyways this is so that I can somehow get Sasuke to become good again. The Naruto x Hinata x Kiba couple will show up in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 1: **Sakura

Sakura's eyes opened slowly to be awoken by the sunshine coming through her window. It had already been a month since Sasuke had left Konoha to join up with Orochimaru. Getting out of her bed and fixing it, she went over to the photo of Team 7 that lay on the draw in a simple brown frame. Sakura remembered how it was back then, even when Sasuke and Naruto argued, there was always this bond between the four of them, with Kakashi-sensei of course.

She changed into her usual outfit and finished brushing her teeth to splash some cold water on her face. She stared into the mirror and wiped her face before leaving her house. Her mother had already left to buy groceries. Sakura walked around just aimlessly then headed toward the flower shop to see Ino. On her way she over heard various people talking about Sasuke.

"Did you hear? There are rumors that Sasuke Uchiha was seen heading toward Konoha."

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha, the one that turned evil and joined Orochimaru.

"I heard that he's out for revenge against his brother and will do anything for power.

"I heard he'll kill every strong ninja in Konoha just to see if he was the strongest."

Sakura was getting furious at the rumors. Most were not even true. She knew Sasuke, or at least she thought she knew him well enough to know how he was. In a few more minutes, Sakura reached the flower shop to see Ino at the counter in front of the register.

"Hey Sakura." Ino shouted seeing her friend. "Mom I'm going out ok."

"Hi Ino." Sakura said as Ino moved away from the counter and walked outside with Sakura.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem quiet." Ino asked seeing that Sakura had not spoken as much as she usually would when they meet up.

"No I'm fine, don't worry." Sakura said but her voice was just slightly louder then a whisper. They continued walking until they saw Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Lee just leaving the gates of Konoha.

"Ah Sakura-san. I've completed my mission in accompanying this small boy back to his home." Lee ran up to Sakura happily smiling.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto also ran up to Sakura.

"Sakura-san is something wrong? You look sad." Lee said noticing that Sakura didn't smile seeing them. Actually, she hadn't smiled as much since Sasuke left.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry yourself over me Lee. I'm fine." Sakura said and smiled. She didn't want other people to go through the trouble of being worried about her. Both Lee and Naruto looked and her before dismissing it.

'That Sasuke-teme. Sakura must be still worried about him.' Naruto thought and remembered his fight against Sasuke when he, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji had gone to retrieve him.

"Hey Lee, Neji and I are going to give the report on the mission to Tsunade-san. Do you want to come?" Tenten asked. Lee turned around.

"Yeah ok. But don't you two want to be alone after what happened." Lee asked. Tenten clenched her fists at him for reminding her of the situation she was put in and her eyebrow twitched. She walked over to Lee and punched him on the top of his head.

"Tenten why did you hit me?" Lee whined as he held his head.

"For bringing up what happened." Tenten said then blushed remembering the incident with the drunken Neji. Everyone was staring at Tenten shocked at the outbreak of anger.

"What did happen?" Neji questioned wanting Tenten to tell him. Tenten moved over to Neji then started to push him from behind toward Tsunade's office.

"Come on Neji we have to quickly give in the report." Tenten continued to push Neji as he gave her a confused look but decided not to push the subject. Every one watched confused now.

"Ok what was that about?" Ino asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto said. "So Sakura do you want to get some Ramen with me?"

"No I'm not hungry at the moment Naruto. Thanks anyway." Sakura said.

"Ok. Lee?" Naruto asked looking over to Lee.

"Sure." Both of them said their goodbyes and they left to Ichiraku's.

"Ino is it ok it we hang out tomorrow? I'm not feeling so well today." Sakura said as she turned to Ino.

"Yeah sure. If you weren't feeling well, you should have told me sooner. I could walk around with Shikamaru or something like that. Do you want me to walk with you back incase you faint of something?" Ino said worried.

"That's alright, I can handle it." Sakura said before waving to Ino and walking off. She really wasn't in the mood to talk, to move or to live even on some days. It was like what she told him to make him stay, without him she'd feel as though she had nothing. Ino watched her leave with worry still in her eyes as she left to find Shikamaru or Choji.


	2. Sasuke

**A/N: **I'd like to give a special thank you to the reviews: Thanks so much!

MaoAyanamipl  
mtm123  
seguha  
Goddess of Horses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

**Chapter 2: **Sasuke

Neji returned to the Hyuuga Manner after giving the report of the mission to Tsunade and trying to get Tenten to tell him what had happened when he got drunk. No such luck. As he walked down the hall, he spotted Hinata standing on the side looking down as if she were waiting for someone.

"Um…Neji-niisan, welcome back from your mission." Hinata said in a whisper as Neji stopped next to her.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto is back. He should be around town with Lee. Probably at Ichiraku's." Neji said knowing that that was what she wanted to know. He already knew that Hinata like Naruto long ago. Ever since the match when he almost killed her.

"Naruto's back." Hinata whispered trying not to let Neji hear her, while blushing furiously that Neji would tell her. "I'm going to meet up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun later. I told Oto-san already." Hinata said before Neji continued on his way to put his bag that he carried on his mission away and to go and meet up with Tenten to spar.

Sakura was walking home when Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of her. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was his usual self, still holing the Icha Icha Paradise door in his hand. "Hey there. I found you finally. Tsunade wants you in her office. She has to ask you to do something." Kakashi said in his usual voice, but then it turned serious. "It involves Sasuke."

Hinata was walking toward Ichiraku's as spotted Naruto and Lee eating. At first, she hide behind a crowd of people and only took a few glances at him.

"Oy Hinata, why are you hiding? Come join us! " Naruto shouted with his mouth still full of ramen. Hinata started to blush that Naruto noticed her. She walked over with her hand fidgeting and looking to the ground.

"Ano…I-I was um… N-Neji-niisan told m-me that you had r-returned from you m-mission and um I-I was just walking by t-to see if you were a-alright." Hinata stuttered blushing even more as Naruto kept his stare on her.

"Yup I feel great. Bushy brows and I were just having some ramen. Wants some?" Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata looked up but it was a mistake because after seeing him smile she blushed even more that her whole face turned red and looked back to the ground.

"I-I can't right now. Um I'm m-meeting up with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun…" Hinata was cut off by a loud bark and shouts.

"Hey Hinata! There you are!" Kiba shouted as he waved at her. Akamaru was in front.

"K-kiba-kun? Um aren't you meeting up with Shino-kun first?" Hinata asked as Kiba stopped in front of Hinata and Akamaru walked next to him. Naruto just watched both of them.

"Yeah but you were taking so long that I decided to go and find you. Bug-boy is already waiting for us." Kiba said.

"G-gomenasai. I didn't mean to make you and Shino-kun wait."

"Don't worry about it. Well lets go." Kiba said and dragged Hinata off before she could say goodbye to Naruto. Naruto just looked at what was going on and brushed it off to eat more ramen.

Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office a few moments after meeting Kakashi-sensei. She opened the door to see Tsunade behind the desk and Shizune holding Ton Ton. Sakura walked up closer to Tsunade.

"I've called you here to tell you that the rumors you must have heard that Sasuke was spotted in Konoha are true. His intentions in Konoha are uncertain of though, that is why I choose you to go and spy on him. Since you were on his team you probably know him best so you would be best suited for this job." Tsunade explained. Shizune looked at her and thought 'She only chose her because no one else would take on the job since it involved Sasuke.'

"I understand." Sakura said on the outside but on the inside. 'I can't believe Sasuke-kun is back. Why did I have to be given this job, why not Kakashi-sensei or Naruto even, wait no it would be worse with Naruto. I don't even know if I can face him right now. Why me? Why me?'

"He was last seen in the area where you saw him last, near the benches." Tsunade said as Sakura turned around to leave when Tsunade spoke up. "If his is acting suspicious, you'll have to take care of him."

She walked and continued walking until she was standing close to where she had last saw him. Where she had told him her feeling, but he still left. Now it was different however, she was given a mission and she had to be strong, even if it meant that she had to take necessary actions in stopping him. No matter how hard it was going to be. A shadowed figure was standing next to the bench, back turned.

The sky was darkening and it was turning closer to night. Strange how time seemed to changed to fast to mimic the same events when he left. She tried to not acknowledge it. Slowly she moved closer to further see what he was doing. Even in the dark, she could always single him out, something about him always stood out from the rest.

Like and ninja on a mission, Sakura hid first to scout out. Sasuke was still standing with his back facing her. Before she could get closer, she heard him speak up.

"Sakura, stop hiding. I already know that you're there." Sasuke said, she was surprised that he found out it was her at first, but then of course this was Sasuke standing there, the number one Genin of her year.

'How did he know I was there? I didn't even make a sound, I'm sure of it.' Sakura moved from her hiding place. She took out a kunai and held it in her right hand, as she got ready to attack. Sasuke didn't even turn around to know that she was in the position to attack him at any given moment. He simply let out a slight grunt that sounded like a laugh.

"Are you really going to attacking me, Sakura?...Would you really kill me?"

"I will if I have to." Sakura said gripping the kunai tighter. "You are now labeled as a threat to Konoha and I…" However, before Sakura could finish Sasuke disappeared from his position in front of her. She was about to turn around to find that she couldn't.

Sasuke had taken Sakura's left hand and placed it behind her back as his right hand held her right and positioned it so that the kunai was placed an inch away from her throat. If she tried to move her right hand but the kunai would slash her and her left hand was in an iron grip. Sakura was a little more then nervous but tried hard to hide it.

'Is he going to kill me? This isn't like the Sasuke-kun I knew. Has Orochimaru changed him that much that even I don't even know him now?'


	3. He's Back

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my fanfic and here is the next and maybe last chapter. I may end it here since I hadn't planed on this fanfic in being long. I just needed Sasuke to turn good but still unsure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

**Chapter 3: **He's Back

Sakura was nervous at what Sasuke was going to do still. However, before she could think of a plan to get out of that situation Sasuke let go and stepped back.

"I'm wasting my time here." Then turned with his hands in his pocket and started to walk away.

"Sasuke! Why did you come back to Konoha?" Sakura asked turning to see him leave. Sasuke kept walking. She moved over to the bench and sat down before letting out a deep breath.

'He didn't kill me. I have to report this to the Tsunade-sama.' Sakura said and got up to run toward the Hokage's office. Sakura entered to see Tsunade reading other reports.

"Tsunade-sama I ran into Sasuke near the benches toward the Konoha Gates. He seemed as though he was going to kill me but retreated from that and disappeared." Sakura said as Tsunade looked up from the reports.

"Sakura, I want you to keep a close eye on him. Report back to me tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade said before motioning for her to leave.

Sakura continued to walk in search of Sasuke to continue her mission. She had walked through various places in Konoha from Ichiraku's to even houses of everyone they knew. It had taken up hours before she decided to give up and walk back to her home for some rest. As Sakura moved closer toward her house, she could see someone standing next to the door of her house.

As if before she could tell that it was Sasuke. Instantly she though of her mother's safety and started to run in fear to make sure that he had not done anything to her family. She stopped in front of him and stood still.

Mission

With a solid face and masked emotions she stood up straight as he slouched so that she was on eye level with him and not looking up to make her seem inferior.

"Get away from my house, Sasuke." Even though her image looked tough her voice was a little shaky. Sasuke stayed silent as he closed his eyes for a moment to look at the sky. It was not to far off from becoming dawn to a new day. His eyes re-opened looking up. Then turned back to Sakura.

"Everyone seems to be asleep in that house since all the lights are turned off."

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, the question could have meant two things, why was he back in Konoha or why was he at her house. Either way Sakura gave an answer that satisfied both. She was just relieved from his answer about her family, they were safe.

"I'm not like that anymore. The cursed seal is holding back the pain from the cursed mark. I want to get ravage against my brother for my clan as an avenger. However, I want to see how my life would be if it were, calmer.

'He's really come back.' Sakura thought, as she looked at him with watery eyes. Then closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
